bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Silverfaust89/The Rise of the Bullworth Goths (38)
Chapter #38: A Trip to Harrington Estate, Part 1 of 2. When I left the office to go to the basement, I went to the nurses office to check up on Grimore. "Hey can I see my friend?" I asked politely. "Name?" The nurse asked me, "Constantinos Brakus." I responded back to the nurse. "He's not here. He's at the hospital in Old Bullworth Vale." The nurse said. "I see." I tersely said. Then I went to the basement to see the other Goths, they we're concerned for Grimore. "I hope he's ok." Orpheus wondered. "He's at the hospital in the Vale." I said. "Oh, well we can vist him their." Raven said, "Plus I need another transfusion anyway." "But what about the Preps?" Absinthe asked me. "I don't know." I replied. After that we went to Old Bullworth Vale where we saw Grimore about to get discharged. His face had only 12 sitches and a black eye, but other than that, he looked normal. "We came to visit you." Ember said while hugging him. "Well I'm being discharged right now. So no worries." Grimore said while hugging Ember. Then Bif and Derby came in, they we're angry at us, but tried to keep it to themselves. "Malice?" Derby said. "Do you hear something?" I asked sarcasticly. "We like to apologize to you and your friends for what we did." Bif explained. "Why are you trust-fund fairies apologizing to us for, we're mortal enemies." Orpheus exclaimed. "Yeah." Ember agreed. "Just listen to us." Bif intervined. "Then what is it?" Absinthe asked. "Look we we're forced to apologize to you." Derby said, while he went close to me. "Why your parents said you have to or you get cut off." I said, pushing him off of me. "Yes." Derby said tersely. "Then in that case, you're accepted." I replied, "But the war is not over." "Sounds fair." Derby agreed. Later after we left the hospital, I went to my house to see my parents talking to Derby and his father in the living room. "Hi mom, dad." I said bluntly. "Hello Malice, Mr. Harrington just invited us to visit their home on saturday." My dad said. "What's the occasion?" I dared to asked. "Just a little visit." Mr. Harrington replied to my comment. "Great." I said tersely. The next day in the cafeteria the Goths we're shocked to hear what I was told last night. "You're going to the Harrington Estate!" Ember shouted. "Yes, it's a little get together. No big deal." I said. "But aren't we enemies." Hawthorne snapped. "True, but I also have to go too, dispite me being excommunicated." Ember said recalling her former affilations with the Preps. "They said there house is the biggest house in Old Bullworth Vale, so you might of went there before." I explained. "I did hundreds of times. Even after I was excommunicated." Ember explained. "I see, your parents force you go to get togethers, that your uncle hosts." I said proving a point. "More or less." Ember said. A few days later, it was saturday and I preped myself in a ultra-violet goth-lolita dress with black lace, purple and black thigh-hi's and black dress-shoes. Then we headed out the door. It took at least twenty minutes to get to the estate. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts